In keeping with present social practices, it is believed that it would be advantageous if associates, companions, or even strangers might know or have some indication of the present feelings and attitudes of individuals that they may meet or observe. Many individuals today enjoy a new freedom and are less inhibited than they may have been in prior years with relation to social contacts. However, there is still a substantial potential for further ways to express individual moods, thought, attitudes, desires or selection. In order to expand the potential for an individual's expression of such feelings, the present code signal type of charm, amulet or talisman is provided.